


Just like an angel

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Ending, Delusions, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Guilt, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Insanity, Kidnapping, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Sad, Shame, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Vaggie had gone through so much crap in her life. So when she met Charlie, then her life finally turned around and she felt happier then she had ever felt before. But then some asshole wanted to take her away from her. Well she wouldn't let that happen. No one would ever take her angel away from herself and she would do anything for Charlie. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, In the background
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Just like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaa I just thought I could do a change from the usual Yandere Charlastor and bring some Yandere Vaggie x Charlie into the game as well, since it didn't look like anybody else had wrote about it!
> 
> Also it's up to you to decide if Alastor was actually the bad guy and he wanted to hurt Charlie or if he actually cared for Charlie and loved her like she did with him!
> 
> Hahaaa I mean it was about time Vaggie got some revenge, right? 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy!!

Vaggie was used to standing up for herself ever since she was little. The world had been against her since she was born, so she had to be strong and not show weakness, or else she would have been eaten alive by everyone. She wouldn't let that happen. So she fought and walked through fire. But she was still alive despite the horrid situations she was forced through since she was a child.

That was how life was for her. She wasn't exactly the best at school either but she was seriously trying since she wanted to get a job and just get the fuck away from her life, start completely anew and feel free.

Which is exactly what she had done.

It wasn't easy, but nothing in her life had been easy. So she was used to it. She finished her high school and immediately got a job, starting to live in a crappy apartment. But it was her own and she was free from the hell that was her home. So she was happy.

But she was still empty, so fucking empty. She drank alchohol and got so drunk until she was completely shitfaced, going home with different girls. Sometimes men and she had sex with them to feel something but it wasn't enough. Fuck nothing was ever enough! She was such a pathetic piece of shit, why was she even here? Thoughts of just ending it all ran through her mind more often then not because she just didn't know what to do anymore.

It was almost funny how she ended up falling down into an ever deeper hole, a hole called love and this was something she never ever wanted to get out from.

Charlie, her name rolled off her tongue so perfectly. Her beautiful angel, such a beautiful and innocent woman. When she first saw her in that club then she felt a twist in her heart but it was strangely pleasant. Something she honestly wasn't very used too. But she didn't feel just lust for this gorgeous blonde. Even if she felt that too. She really did. How could she not? This girl had the most beautiful body she had ever seen. That smile and laugh. She just couldn't help herself and approach that beautiful angel.

Surprisingly they hit it off really well. She honestly wasn't expecting this angel to even be into girls but she was. Something else was different about this situation too. She didn't bring Charlie to her apartment so they could have a steamy night. They just exchanged numbers and strangely enough. That made her feel more happy and satisfied and she went home not completely shitfaced that night but happy. Something she hadn't felt for so fucking long.

Charlie had such a huge impact on her life. Something she seriously could never understand herself. She worked harder and even got a raise. Also by that point she had thankfully managed to update her apartment to a not so shitty one with more room. She even had a cat to keep her company. But it was obvious that a cat wouldn't be the same as a real person next to her.

Everything started out so innocently and she felt ashamed on how fucked up she became.

Her and Charlie had gone on a few dates by now and she seriously never thought that she could fall in love. Not after all of the shit she had been through. She was still going through a lot of pain emotionally. Oh she really was and she occasionally still had suicidal thoughts but Charlie was so sweet. This angel was so kind and always listened to her and they had even kissed eachother, hugged and held hands. But it hadn't gone to the bedroom area yet.

Suddenly just meeting up with Charlie so little wasn't enough. No she needed to be with her angel all the time. That's when the stalking began. She knew it was fucked up. God she was such a fucking creep for doing this. But she still held no bad intentions! She wasn't being some perverted asshole who imagined forcing himself onto Charlie. That's what most men were like where she grew up. God know how many times she had to fight potential rapists off of her and so many times did she just barely escape.

Her intentions for Charlie were completely pure. She just wanted to learn more about Charlie. Be together with her. So she also started to take pictures, once again nothing perverted. Just cute pictures of her smile, laugh, her eating, occasionally even sleeping. She knew it wasn't right. She seriously did but she couldn't fucking stop herself.

Plus it wasn't like she was harming her lover, right?

Her and Charlie weren't quite official yet even if she knew that her angel had to feel something for her too! She just knew she did! There was no way she didn't love her like she did. Though then again her love for her beautiful darling was so much more then anyone could ever comprehend. God there was seriously fucking nothing she wouldn't do for Charlie. If Charlie would ask her to jump in front of a car, then she would. If Charlie wanted her to hurt herself even more, then she obviously would. Even if Charlie would ask her to murder someone, then she would do that in a heartbeat with no hesitation.

Though she knew her angel was way too kind to ever wish harm upon anyone. That's what made her wish to protect Charlie even more. She was too innocent, too naive to this world's cruelty, on everything that all these assholes could wanna do to her. So that's why she was here for Charlie to protect her from anybody that could wanna harm her.

But it just got more and more fucked up.

Now even following Charlie around wasn't enough to satisfy her! So she started to pick up whatever Charlie left behind and even if she promised to not be perverted then she couldn't resist her deepest desires when she stole a pair of Charlie's pink panties. She was just so cute and pure.

Vaggie often pleasured herself while sniffing the underwear, moaning Charlie's name. There were so many things she wanted to do with her angel. So many desires that absolutely needed to be fulfilled. Her fantasies could only feed her needs so much though. It was obvious that things couldn't stay this way forever.

So they didn't.

It was all when that fucking guy came into her life and messed up her head. She had never ever hated anybody more then she did with this asshole. Alastor was his name. Ever since Charlie met him then she had been happy, in a way that she couldn't have made her angel be.

The way her angel gushed about Alastor to her made her feel so sick, made her want to puke. Who did this piece of shit think he was?! How dare he think that he could steal the one good thing in her crappy life. No, she wouldn't stand for that.

Just this once, just this fucking once! She wanted to be selfish, maybe she really should let Charlie be happy with Alastor. But she fucking wouldn't let that happen. Since men want nothing more then your body and they treat all women like slaves! He knew Alastor was just the same and he would never ever be anything more then a disgusting degenerate!

Really, wasn't she saving Charlie before all the hell was bound to happen? Yeah that's it. She was saving her beautiful angel from all of the hardships of hell so they could be happy. This was what would make both of them happy.

Which is why she had prepared for all of this and soundproofed her bedroom walls. She wasn't rich enough to move away with Charlie yet but once she had enough money then she would definitely do that. Her chest became all warm and fuzzy of thinking about the two of them living by country side where nobody would be able to bother them again. One day that dream would come true. She would make it so.

It was then that she had to go through the most painful of the steps in her plan. One evening she had invited her angel over and obviously she had so happily agreed. She loved the smile Charlie gave her as she looked at her and she couldn't help herself but smile back. Her innocent darling. She knew it would be hard at first but it would get better in no time.

Vaggie was forced to drug her lover's drink and it didn't take too long before her lover had fallen unconscious onto the floor. She felt sorry for what she had done but it was for the best and she knew what was for the best after all. She dragged her angel's body into the bedroom that was now soundproofed, tightly tying up Charlie's arms to the bedpost and fluffing her pillows so she would feel more comfortable. It was then that she stayed admiring how peaceful she was, gently caressing her face and pressing gentle kisses to it.

About an hour or more later Charlie finally woke up again. Her sleepy face when she was just waking up had always been adorable, no matter how many times she had seen it. Of course it didn't take too long for Charlie to understand her situation. "Vaggie?" She had mumbled quietly, her darling looked so scared. She felt awful. But this was for the best. "What i-is going on here?"

Gently Vaggie had caressed the other woman's face with a soft smile. "Shhhh honey. It's alright. I know this is scary but it'll be okay. I promise." Really she knew Charlie wouldn't like this. She wasn't stupid but it still hurt to see the one she loved so much, just be so scared of her. It seriously broke her heart but she had to stay strong for the both of them. 

Her blonde angel started to cry and she gently cradled her body in her slender arms. "Baby, it's okay. I love you so much. I swear I'll keep you safe." Her angel continued to beg at her and even started to curse at her. She sighed deeply and uncertainly gagged Charlie. "This is for your own good, even if you don't understand it yet." She left the room after that and let Charlie take it all in and calm down.

Vaggie stayed gentle with Charlie despite everything that the other girl said. But it was fine. She would protect Charlie no matter what. It was what lovers did and she loved her darling so fucking much.

There was just one final stage of her plan. To get rid of Alastor and kill him. That was the part where she felt zero remorse or mercy. Of course he did have some form of upper hand since he was taller and a guy so likely stronger, which is why she had mostly followed him from the shadows. But obviously unlike with Charlie. She was doing this out of pure hatred and to be able to have her plan go smoother. Which it did.

Oh it seriously wasn't easy and she had to do some sketchy things to get what she wanted but eventually she did. A drug that would paralyze him completely. She had broken into his home for when she was sure he would be asleep, sneaking up on him quietly. Her hatred for this monster just growing in her chest. She pressed the needle down on his neck and when he opened his eyes and mouth, immediately gagged him as she grinned down on him. He struggled, of course he did. But the drug was too strong for him. So he ended up paralyzed on his bed.

"Did you seriously think you could take Charlie away from me? Piece of shit. I'll make sure you can never come between us again." She chuckled quietly and oh boy. She had never had so much fun in her entire life!

The woman had thought of everything and once she was done. She changed into her clean set of clothes, taking off her bloody gloves and putting them in a bag she had brought, along with her bloody clothes.

She had made sure he felt as much pain as was humanly possible with every single cut into his gross skin. Oh she felt so fucking satisfied. As a proof of her love she had taken a strand of his hair and when she showed it to her darling then she had screamed loudly at her, calling her a monster and a bitch. All sorts of ugly names. It had hurt but she let Charlie off with just a simple slap to the face. "Be quiet! I saved you Charlie! He would have never made you happy like I do!" She kissed her lover on the lips, despite her struggling.

It had taken time, so much fucking time. In that time she also had to hurt Charlie and punish her for misbehaving but in the end it all had been worth it. Because her angel loved her so much now too. Her screams had turned back to laughter again and when she smiled then it wasn't fake.

Now she could allow her lover to walk around with ropes around her arms. That made her really happy. Charlie had become a perfect housewife almost and she was more then happy to provide for her adorable angel.

When she returned from work then she was greeted by a hug and a kiss. They would eat their dinner and cuddle until they fell asleep.

Her life was finally perfect and she had never been more happy. Love deserved its sacrifices but in the end it had been perfect.

She would do anything for Charlie and Charlie would do anything for her.

Being in love sure was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments always make my day and bring a huge smile to my face! Any type of feedback is appreciated! Thank you so much!!


End file.
